


Lightning Crashes

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A bit introspective, Drabble, M/M, blame these two assholes, i can't help but love them, this is what my brain did at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: A drunken kiss.A stolen confession.Perhaps the other way around.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The line "is relief supposed to cut this deep" got in my head and screamed Buddie at me and I yelled at myself for about 20 minutes because I have too many wips right now to get stuck in another one. So then I said you know what, challenge yourself. Write a true drabble (100 words exactly) that uses the line. And thus this was born.
> 
> The title really has nothing to do with anything, I was just listening to the song while I wrote this.

Eddie needs help to save a life.

He asks.

Buck answers.

This is the pattern. It is consistent and reliable and it is theirs.

~

“How long have you two been together?”

“We’re not.”

“Oh. You seemed like…”

A shrug. “We get that a lot.”

~

Heightened danger. A risk, a slip, a fall.

Is relief supposed to cut this deep?

The fear hits hardest when the other is safest.

~

A drunken kiss.

A stolen confession.

Perhaps the other way around.

~

“How long have you been together?”

Two hands intertwined. The soft clink of metal meeting.

“Ten years.”

One asked.

One answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unrelated to the first chapter. I just haven't been able to let go of Buck Begins, so I keep writing my way through it. This was also another exercise of mine in the restriction of the 100 word drabble, so I figured I'd keep them together. 
> 
> In case it's not clear (I hope it is), it goes Section 1: Buck POV, Section 2: Eddie POV, Section 3: Narrative observation

I thought they wanted me to be better,

I just had to make them see.

Be good enough for them to want me.

  
  


In the end, 

they never wanted me at all…

  
  
  


...why doesn’t anyone want me?

* * *

I want you.

I want you when you make me smile,

I want you when you bring me sorrow.

I want you now and I want you tomorrow.

I want you forever;

You are my heart.

  
  


I want you.

  
  


Just as you are.

* * *

What do we want,

at the end of all things?

To be wanted

To be witnessed

To be someone’s everything.


End file.
